Non Videre Lupus
by Dark Ravenette
Summary: **Ignore the bad title** BWoC and TIM... Tommy Dawkins... meet Darien Fawkes. Can they get away from their own secrets in time to join against a common danger? *Now with yummy chapter 6 goodness*
1. Initiations

A/N: _Italics_ are Darien's opening monologue. **Bold**indicates a Tommy monologue. I'm going to try to split this so that readers familiar with one show will understand what's going on for those characters, but not what's happening with the other show, kinda like how the characters of each show won't know about their new "friends" as much as they know about themselves. There WILL be a revelation chapter though, when everything becomes clear to both parties. I hope this works, but don't kill me if this doesn't. __

__

__Disclaimer: I own squat. 

*****************************__

__

__

_Shakespeare once wrote, "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." I had once thought that Big Foot was a stretch on my imagination. However, these last couple of days, my mind was stretched to the point of breaking. _

"Why in heaven's name are we being sent to Pleasantville?" 

Sitting on The Agency's plane, Hobbes, once again, was complaining about what sounded like a pointless assignment. Darien, in the meantime, was just trying to figure out where exactly Pleasantville was. For the life of him, he could not piece together the clue that The Official had given them. 

The smaller partner kept rambling. "We could be out trying to find Arnaud. You remember, the permanently invisible terrorist that's been giving us so much trouble on a nearly daily basis? But no, the Fat Man has to send us to some little 'burb with the intent of quelling a town riot that hasn't even started." 

"But the tension's there, Hobbes," Darien interjected. "They've all mobbed up before about the same thing. And besides, this is our way of paying back Fish and Game for their sponsorship, you know. We still have to pay back-rent, so if they want us to stop a town from getting into fight over a wolf, then that's what we have to so." Bobby just glared at his wild-haired partner. Darien sighed. "Fine, think of it as a hostage situation. We have to save the wolf before they kill it." 

"But I won't even get to use my gun." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**You would think that with my history of fighting common movie-monsters, I'd be ready for just about anything. I mean, I've fought vampires**, **demons, Frankenstein's monster, and of course, werewolves. None of these could possibly prepare me to fight something that I couldn't see.**

"He-he. Head explody." 

As Tommy and Lori entered The Lair, they were greeted by the sight of Merton sitting at his desk, laughing at the comic book in his hand. 

"Merton, what are you reading?" Tommy inquired. 

The goth jumped as his friend addressed him, knowing that he had been caught. "It's a comic. Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. A must-read for any self-respecting goth." 

"Remind me to avoid it then," Lori mumbled. 

Merton put down the book and looked at his friends. "What are we going to do tonight? All night movie-fest? A lively jaunt around town?" Just then, Tommy flopped down onto Merton's bed. "Or maybe a 24 hour nap?" 

Tommy sighed. "I'm sorry, man, but I'm seriously tired. Practice took way too much out of me, not to mention that I was up all night fighting that cricket-looking thingy." 

"Yeah, I still don't know what that was." 

"Whatever." 

Merton sighed. "What about you, Lori? Up for some crazy Pleasantville nightlife?" He was answered by a yawn. "Let me guess, too tired as well?" 

"Just slightly." 

"Okay, well, I can spend time by myself. Heck, I did it for years before now. Maybe it's just the right moment for a little Merton time." 

Lori curled into the nearest chair and yawned again. "Okay, you do that." 

Merton looked at his exhausted friends and smiled. They looked so cute when they were tired. Quietly, he walked across the room and out the door, ready for a night on the town. 

Between yawns and with her eyes shut, Lori asked Tommy, "Do you think he'll be okay by himself?" 

"Don't worry." Tommy mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. "I just beat a monster. It will be another week before something new shows up." 


	2. Salutations

A/N Once again, I own nothing. And I forgot to add for the TIM fans, this is based before the tolerance to the counteragent started kicking in, so QSM is still a possibility. Bwahahahaha. 

************* 

Merton awoke with a start and found himself sitting on a bench in the park. He couldn't even remember closing his eyes. 'I must have been more tired that I thought.' 

Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was now two in the morning. He quickly jumped up from the bench and started heading home, constantly reminding himself that this was the first time in a long while that he had been out this late, alone. Alone. Without Tommy. Or even Lori. What would happen if the boogey-man jumped from behind the next corner? Merton's cowardice was put on hold for a second as he realized that none of them had fought the boogey-man yet, but that of course meant that it was still at large. He nearly squeaked in fear. 

Looking behind him, he rounded the corner, turned and found himself face to chest with eight hundred pounds of mean. When Merton saw what he was facing, he briefly wished that it had been the boogey-man. The school bullies, Tim and Travis Eckert, looked down at the smaller Merton, who had always been a target for them. 

"Dingle, why don't you watch where you're going?" Travis insisted. 

"Yeah, we were standing here, freak," Tim added. 

"I'm sorry," Merton said sarcastically. "I guess I didn't expect to find people outside here at the dead of night." He quickly regretted his smart mouth. 

"You know, Dingle. One of these days, that smart mouth of yours is gonna get you in a lot of pain. Like today." 

With that, both Eckerts grabbed Merton's collar by one hand and reached their other hand back in a fist. Merton prepared himself for the beating of his teenage life by flinching and squeezing his eyes shut. However, relief flooded over him when a cry of "hey" sounded from about 20 feet away, causing the brothers to stop. The goth opened his eyes in time to watch a tall, wild-haired man wearing vintage clothes and a shorter, balding man with a sports jacket come walking up to them. 

"What's going on here?" The taller man asked. 

"Who wants to know?" Travis demanded. 

The two strangers looked at each other, reached into their own jackets, pulled out their wallets and quickly flashed their badges at the bullies. Neither Tim nor Travis was smart enough to realize that the badges were merely for show. All they knew was that authority figures were mad at them, and that usually meant detention. 

The bullies both released Merton from their grip and slowly backed away. 

"Sorry about that, Dingle." 

"Yeah, um, see you in school on Monday." 

Then, they both vanished around the corner and their footsteps were heard running away quickly. 

Merton straightened out his shirt. "Thank you guys. That will keep them off my back for about a week." He extened his hand to the closer, smaller man. "Merton J Dingle, pleased to meet you." 

The man shook his hand. "Bobby Hobbes. Happy to be of assistance." 

The other man raised his hand as a wave. "Yeah, it was no problem. I'm Darien." He also shook Merton's hand. 

"Darien...?" The teen's voice took an inquisity tone. 

"Fawkes." 

"Fox? Like Mulder." 

"No, Fawkes, like Guy." 

The happy introductions were interrupted by a vicious growl coming from around the corner. All three of them froze at their spot and glanced toward the sound. 

It was as if time slowed down. The trio watched in horror as the first of four taloned feet stepped into sight. Each of the feet was attached to powerful legs, which connected with a sleek body no larger than that of a great dane. A long tail whipped around it, and huge wings spanned from its back. At the front of it all was a reptilian head with red glowing eyes. The whole thing was plated with midnight black scales. Both Darien and Hobbes gawked in fear at the creature before them, but Merton was taken over with joy. 

"A real live dragon!" He exclaimed. His jubilation was cut short as the dragon took a deep breath and exhaled a column of flame right at them. Simultaneously, the three fell to the ground and flattened themselves, allowing the fire to pass over them. Then, they rolled over, hopped up and took off running. Merton instinctively ran toward his house, whimpering, "Tommy, help" as he ran. Darien and Hobbes, who were just fleeing in blind terror, followed the spiky-haired goth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darien brought up the rear of the group as they ran toward as unfamiliar house. His mind was spinning wildly. Invisible Bigfoot was one thing, but a fire-breathing dragon! That's where he drew the line. He and Hobbes continued to follow the teenaged Merton across the driveway (which had a hearse parked on it, for some reason) and toward the back of the house. They ran down some stairs and burst into a room in the basement. As soon as Bobby and Darien had followed him into the room, Merton slammed the door shut, instantly waking another young man on the bed and a young woman asleep in a chair. The three who had just ran from the center of town doubled over, trying to catch their breath. 

"Merton, what's wrong?" The other boy asked while sitting up in the bed. 

Between gasps, Merton attempted to answer him, complete with hand motions of claws and simulated fire puffs. "Grrrrrrr... AHHHH... Fwoosh... Ksh-ksh-ksh." At this point, he was stomping his feet while still bent over, making quite a sight. 

The girl got up from her chair and put her hands on Merton's shoulders, straightening him out. "Merton, calm down. We don't understand you." 

Darien was also trying to calm down. He had felt his adrenaline level rising as they had ran, and now he was at a dangerous point of losing control of himself. 

Hobbes broke in to help Merton answer the girl. "Big... Lizard... Definitely not... wolf." He noticed as Merton's friends perked up at the word "wolf." 

"Who are you people?" The boy asked. 

Hobbes pointed to himself. "Bobby Hobbes." He pointed at Darien. "Darien Fawkes. Department of... Fish and Game." 

"Trying to save...wolf in area." Darien gasped into the conversation and noticed as the teens relaxed. 

The boy got up and motioned for the ones out of breath to sit down. "I'm Tommy Dawkins and that's Lori Baxter." He gestured to the girl. "We're friends of Merton's." 

"We gathered," Darien replied sarcastically but then realized why Tommy would say such a thing. Merton looked like a typical goth: pale skin, all black clothes, black spiked hair. Darien could even tell that this was Merton's room merely by its appearance. Black and velvet covered the room. There was even an albino snake slithering its way around the computer on the desk. 'Kevin would have flipped,' Darien thought to himself. Then, he looked at the other two. Tommy looked like every jock that Darien had ever seen in high school. Clean-cut hair, faded blue jeans, letter jacket etc. And Lori, well, she looked like the jock's girlfriend. Now that Darien really thought about it, he would have never expected them to be friends if he met them randomly. 

Merton had apparently gathered his breath because he was now answering everything that he could. "I think it was a black Classic-English firebreather." He grabbed a book off of a shelf and opened it to a certain page. "A fairly young one too. It wasn't that big but was still able to shoot flame." The goth made a happy squeaking noise. "A dragon in Pleasantville." 

"It's early," Tommy sighed. 

"Early?" Both Darien and Hobbes yelled in disbelief. "How can something like this be expected in the first place?" 

"Well, we get some kind of creature-feature here about once a week," Lori explained. "We just got rid of one, so we thought that we'd have a little break or something." 

Darien and Hobbes just stared, too shocked to even think. 

Tommy turned to Merton. "This thing is dangerous, isn't it?" 

Merton grimaced. "According to this, yes. While adult dragons are generally harmless unless provoked, hatchlings and adolescents are pretty moody and violent. Usually, those are the ones in the stories that burn down villages and attack the valiant knights." 

"That's not a good thing," Darien stated. 

Tommy looked at Lori. "Well?" 

Lori looked at Merton. "Well?" 

Merton looked at...the book. "Well...." 

A silent agreement was made among the teenagers. They were going to go after the dragon. 

Hobbes glanced at Darien. "Can't let them go off by themselves, can we partner?" 

Darien sighed. "I guess not." 


	3. Separations

A/N I still own squat, although now I'm getting a mental picture of Darien as a goth. Stupid mental pictures. 

************* 

Together, the five of them walked back to the center of town, armed with anything they could find around Merton's room, which the adults learned was called The Lair. They earlier came to the conclusion that the dragon should be captured, not killed, so their weaponry included nets, a tranquilizer gun and some kind of powder that Merton insisted would knock the beast out cold. Hobbes, however, insisted on keeping his own gun ready. 

"If your little sleeping sand doesn't work, I plan on protecting myself at all costs." 

They reached the place where Merton, Darien and Hobbes had been attacked, and everyone noticed the scorch marks grazing the buildings. 

"You would think that something that could do this would be easy to find," Darien mumbled. 

"Maybe we should split up," Tommy said while shooting a knowing glance at his friends. "We'd find it faster that way." 

"Okay," Hobbes agreed with the kid. "Just don't go getting yourself barbecued, okay?" 

"Deal." 

With that, they all split into two groups. The teens walked to the right and the adults headed toward the left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When she was sure that they were out of earshot from the others, Lori addressed Tommy. "Okay, I think you'll find the dragon faster than the rest of us. We three should separate too. Merton and I will go one way and you go another. Yell if you find something." 

Tommy nodded and headed away from his friends. Merton shuddered slightly as he left, unable to deny that he usually felt safer when Tommy was nearby. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darien and Hobbes also waited until the kids were out of hearing distance before they decided to split up. They had taken the tranquilizer gun when the big group separated, so now Hobbes insisted that Darien take it. 

"I bet you'll confuse the hell out of it," Hobbes mentioned as his partner stepped out of sight. 


	4. Revelations

A/N And once again, we have the disclaimer that I own nothing. Well, maybe the dragon. But that's it! No more! Nada mas! Finito! Diddaly squat! 

************* 

Five minutes later, a different beast was carefully hunting the streets. A perfect mix of canine and human characteristics played across its face and body. 

The werewolf sniffed the air, following the scent of its prey, when a new smell became apparent. It seemed metallic at first, but the scent of flesh intertwined with it. The creature looked around, attempting to determine where the smell was coming from, and as it turned to search, a whisper of "aw crap" came from the seemingly empty air before it. 

The wolf swung a punch at the voice, but missed a tangible target. Instead, a phantom fist connected with its own head. The beast growled but was hit again before it could move. It heard something clatter to the ground, and as a second invisible fist joined in the punching, the wolf noticed a tranquilizer gun appear on the floor right out of thin air. 

The wolf threw its arms up as a desperate attempt to protect itself and luckily managed to grab both of its attacker's fists. Using an incredible strength, the wolf held the invisible force at bay. With a human voice, it cried, "Cut it out!" 

From the empty air, a male voice yelled out, "Hey Wolf-man, you started it." 

"I don't care who started it, Inviso-boy. I'm ending it." 

Both opponents stopped with a shock and instantly let go as they recognized each other's voices. 

"Tommy?" The air sounded surprised. 

"Darien?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

To any casual observer, the current scene would probably look like a beast staring at thin air. However, in a split second, the werewolf seemed to shake off his animalistic features, becoming the completely human-looking teenager. And from the thin air, a silvered form of a man appeared, and then the silver seemed to flake off, revealing the wild-haired government agent. 

"You can turn invisible?" Tommy asked, amazed. 

"You're not exactly normal yourself," Darien stated, looking over the boy from head to toe. "I take it that the wolf this town is going to war over is really you, huh?" 

"Yeah, they don't like me much. I can't count how many close calls I've had." He inquisitively touched Darien's shoulder but jerked back quickly as if burned. "How do you do that? Go all see-through and stuff?" 

Darien sighed. Here we go with the explaining again. "Government experiment. They put a gland in my brain. Kicks in when my adrenaline levels go up. This metallic liquid stuff called quicksilver coats my body and bends light around me, making me invisible." He paused. "What about you?" 

"Got bit." 

"Oh." 

A low grumbling noise caught both of their attention. Darien gulped. "I know that sound. That is not a happy sound." Both of them turned from where they were standing face to face and saw the dragon staring right at them. 

Darien and Tommy both gasped and slowly started backing away from the fire-breathing beast. Darien heard a growl beside him and looked in time to see Tommy become wolf-like once again. 

Two more steps backward, and the men found themselves trapped against a dead end. The dragon began to take a deep breath, and Darien knew that there was only one way to save both of them. Grabbing Tommy, he quickly triggered the gland. "The quicksilver will stop the fire from burning us," he quickly exclaimed as the fresh flames headed straight at them. 

Despite what Darien had just said, Tommy still screamed as he feared burning to death. But he felt no heat as the flames contacted with them. He only felt cold. Looking at Darien for explanation, Tommy was shocked to notice that his entire field of vision had turned black and white. Except for Darien, who was highlighted in bright glowing orange. 

"Just hold tight," Darien whispered. "Maybe it will go away." 


	5. Complications

A/N This is just getting fun. Hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am. And to help un-confuse people, TIM stands for "The Invisible Man," and BWoC stands for "Big Wolf on Campus." Both are incredible shows that are sadly ending before their time. 

Well, as any I-Man fan who have read my work before know, there has to be a certain element in all of my stories. You know what I'm talking about (insert malicious giggle here) 

************* 

Merton and Lori were carefully looking around corners and into alleys when they heard the scream of terror coming from a couple blocks away. 

"That sounded like Tommy!" Lori exclaimed. Both she and Merton threw nervousness aside and took off running. However, as they turned a corner, they collided with Hobbes, causing all three of them to crash to the ground. 

"Did you two hear that?" Bobby asked while picking himself off the ground. 

Merton nodded, and the trio continued running towards the noise. 

When they reached a nearby alley, they found the dragon staring at thin air, occasionally blowing wisps of flame at the wall in front of it. 

Lori was about to suggest running back to still search for Tommy when she noticed the tranquilizer gun a few feet away. "Darien was here," she whispered to the other two, trying not to draw the dragon's attention. 

Hobbes looked at where the dragon was standing and noticed a faint outline of human figures blanched in the middle of the scorch marks on the wall. "Grab the tranquilizer gun," he whispered to Lori. She picked it up and handed it to him. Taking careful aim, Hobbes fired a dart and hit the back of the dragon's neck. The dart lodged itself right between the beast's scales and sank into the skin underneath. The dragon roared in pain, flapped its powerful wings and took off, flying away over the buildings. 

To Merton and Lori's surprise, Hobbes rushed forward to the scorch mark in the wall and asked, "Fawkes, you okay?" 

But what was more surprising to them was when the wall answered back, "Not really." 

The teens watched as Darien and their other friend became visible, crouched protectively against the wall and each other. However, the shock of seeing Tommy appear out of nothingness was trumped by the anxiety of seeing him appear so in wolf form. Even Hobbes looked shocked at first, but concern for his friend took over. 

"Partner, what's wrong?" 

Darien held up his right wrist first before he met his partner's eyes. Tommy, Merton and Lori all saw a circular snake tattoo with mostly red scales, though a couple were green. To their amazement, a section of the tattoo changed from green to red, right while they were watching it. Then, Darien lifted his head, meeting Hobbes' brown eyes with his own that were now streaked with a horrible red. 

"You took too long to get here." 


	6. Explanations

A/N I added a section of my web site for this story with pictures from both stories. So, if you want to become familiar with one of the shows that you might not know that well, please, check them out. Http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/scifiwriter18/lupus.html 

Also, this chapter is a little longer than my previous ones. Hope you don't mind. 

************* 

Hobbes looked into his partner's eyes and saw exactly what he had been fearing. Reaching into his inner jacket pocket, he grabbed the plunger to a syringe and pulled it out -- 

--Only to find that the needle part stayed in his pocket. "Broken," he spat as a curse. 

At Bobby's now vehement insistence, the search for the dragon was put on hold while they rushed Darien back to The Lair. The three teens were confused with Hobbes' demanded urgency, but seeing Darien clutching his head in pain was enough to make them hurry. Tommy had noticed that while they had been invisible against the wall, Darien's body had started to tense up, but the boy had only attributed that to fear, not pain. 

By the time they reached Merton's home, Darien was nearly convulsing with pain. They burst into The Lair, and Bobby placed Fawkes on Merton's bed. Darien instantly curled into the fetal position, clutching the back of his head and twitching occasionally. 

"We need some way to restrain him until I can make a call," Hobbes stated. 

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Tommy insisted. 

"Look, I think I know what I'm talking about," the agent shot back. 

"What's wrong with him?" Lori inquired loudly. 

With the commotion of the other three practically yelling at each other, only Merton noticed when Darien went completely slack. Taking a couple steps toward the bed, Merton saw that the man's eyes were completely shut, but the rest of him looked relaxed. 

Concerned, the goth placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Darien, are you okay?" 

A smile played on Darien's lips. "Oh yeah, kid. I'm just fine." Suddenly, Darien's hand shot out and grasped Merton's wrist violently, and his eyes snapped open. 

Merton found himself staring into solid crimson eyes. Any semblance of humanity was gone from Darien's previously brown puppy-dog eyes. These orbs screamed anger and harshness. 

In shock and pain, Merton cried out, grabbing Hobbes' attention. Bobby ran over to the bed and started trying to pry Darien's fingers off of Merton's wrist. "Damn it Fawkes, let go!" 

Tommy also rushed over and tried to pull his friend out of the madman's grip. Lori, on the other hand, pulled a small vial from her pocket, emptied some of the contents into her hand and then threw it into Darien's face. The man sneezed once and then suddenly fell unconscious. 

With Darien out cold, Merton was easily able to pull himself free. "Thanks Lori." 

"No prob. It's your sleeping sand anyway." 

Tommy looked at his friends, then at Bobby, and finally at the sleeping Darien. "What just happened?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ok, wait," Lori paused. "You're telling me that this thing in his head makes him go crazy if he uses it too long?" 

It was five minutes later, and Hobbes was telling the teenagers about the gland and its basic functions, so that some of the confusion would be wiped away. 

"Yes. The quicksilver saturates his blood stream, causing him to go insane if too much gets to his brain. He is usually given a counteragent that lowers the concentration of quicksilver in his blood, but as you can see, that's somewhat impossible right now." Hobbes pulled out the pieces of the broken syringe which still had some remnants of a blue liquid. "I need to call his doctor and get another shot here as soon as possible." 

Merton pointed to his desk. "My phone's right there. Feel free." 

Bobby walked over to the phone and was about to dial the number to The Agency, when a slight motion caught his eye. He looked at the bed and saw Darien roll over in his sleep so that he was now facing them all. Hobbes took a brief moment's pause to make sure nothing was going to happen, and then turned his attention back to the phone and dialing the number on the calling card that his boss had so *generously* provided. 

Meanwhile, Tommy, Lori and Merton were all just staring at Darien. It was such a change: the sweet guy who had helped save Merton from the Eckerts was now a raving psychotic. Merton still was not over the shock of looking straight into those crimson eyes, and so he was subconsciously keeping away from grabbing distance. 

Tommy, on the other hand, was now really curious. He had just spent a terror-filled thirty minutes with this man, who had saved his life from untimely flaming death, and now he was supposed to keep away from Darien because the agent had turned into some insane freak. "It's like that whole Dr. Jackal and Mr. Clyde thing." 

"Tommy, that's Jekyll and _Hyde_," Merton corrected with a sigh. He watched as Tommy leaned a little closer to Darien, trying to get a better look. Darien appeared completely normal, with the exception that he was now shackled to the bed with chains that Merton had "just lying around." 

While Tommy was staring at Darien, the agent's voice rasped in, "Take a picture. It will last longer." Darien's eyes then opened and bore straight into Tommy's, causing the jock to take a couple steps backward. 

The agent thrashed against the chain restraints holding him down. When this proved useless, he started looking around. Hobbes, though still on the phone, noticed his partner's activity. "Make sure he doesn't get a hold of any pens," he told the kids. When met with confused looks, he explained, "He's really good at picking locks with pen pieces." Instantly, Merton grabbed his backpack that was by the bed and pulled it toward himself. 

Darien noticed this, and decided to play on it. "Oh, what's the matter? Scrawny little goth afraid of the big, bad scary man?" 

Merton was determined not to let Darien's taunting get to him. "So, you're a government experiment who goes insane and homicidal when worked too hard...what's that like?" 

"Undo the restraints and I'll show you." 

"Ummm, I don't think so, Darien." 

The agent sank back into the bed, causing the chains to slacken. "Goth freak," Fawkes mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Merton was taken aback. "Government pawn." 

"Grade school loser!" 

"Geriatric gun-toting geek!" 

"God da--" Darien was cut off when Tommy's hand suddenly covered his mouth. 

"I don't think we need to finish this display of alliteration," Lori said for Tommy. However, while preoccupied with the verbal fight, no one noticed that Darien had loosened his feet free of the chains, causing the rest of the coiled chain around his body to loosen as well. 

Their attention did catch the end of Hobbes' conversation on the phone. "Okay Claire, just get here soon. I can't fly back there with him like this, and he's gone a little too cookoo for Cocoa Puffs, if you know what I mean." A brief silence. "All right, I'll find some way to meet you. See you soon." Then, he hung up the phone and turned to Darien. "Good news, my friend. The Keep is on her way. You'll be back to sanity in no time." 

Darien smiled. "Been there, done that. Deja vu isn't what it used to be." With that, Darien tore away what was left of his restraints, pushed Tommy away from him, and started to go invisible. As the quicksilver covered his body, Darien saw Tommy wolf out. Instead of battling the werewolf, Darien decided that the best plan would be to run away and live to fight another day, so all that the rest of the group saw was the back door open by itself. 

Tommy growled in frustration, and Hobbes cursed aloud. 

Lori sighed. "So, now we have a fire-breathing dragon AND an invisible madman to find. And who says that Pleasantville has no nightlife?" 


End file.
